Brothers Of Pain
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: Is up for adoption.
1. The Brothers

-1**A/N - Alright!!!! My first Naruto fan fiction. It will have myself inserted as a character named Shadow. Also, I will invent new jutsus as well, so bear with me if they are in English. Alright! No more of the authorness! Onwards with the story!**

**Legend**

"…" - Speaking

'…' - Thinking

_Italics represent flashback_

**Bold with be either Demons or enraged yelling in demon state, or Authors notes.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. I do own Shadow because he is me in this story.**

**Chapter one - The Brothers**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konohagakure, or The Village Hidden In The Leaves, well, for most people it was. For two kids, it meant constantly running and trying to escape from being beaten nearly to death. But, as fate would have it, today was not different for these two kids.

The Hokage, The Sandaime, also known as Sarutobi, had decreed a law that made it so no one could tell the boys they were Jinchuurikis (sp?), a human sacrifice to make sure the demons, though, they were bijuus, great beasts with unimaginable power. It was today that Naruto, and his brother Shadow, were trapped at a dead end and were scared for their life.

"You bastard demons! You killed our families and took away our Yondaime Hokage!" One person yelled from the mob.

"Yeah! We're going to finish what the Yondaime and his wife couldn't! We're going to kill you for good!" Another person yelled out and the mob began closing in.

The two kids tried their best to hold out but couldn't. They passed out, and each entered their own mind. Here they met their 'inner demon', if you will. However, what happened next, surprised them both.

Naruto awoke in a sewer like area, only to see a pathway, and began following it. When he reached the end, he found a large cage with a piece of paper on it with the word 'Yondaime', he was curious as to what was behind it. He got his answer.

"**Come closer Kit." It said**

Naruto moved closer, only to have to jump back from being shredded from the massive claws.

"**Gah! I would shred you if not for this cage! Damn you Yondaime for sealing me and my best friend into your kids!!!" The great beast roared. It looked down at Naruto and found the young boy staring at her. She was now in her human form.**

"HOLY SHIT!" That was the only thing he could think of. He and his brother were the sons of the Yondaime Hokage!? Well, go figure. So, he decided to ask the beast…. Girl… thing, a question.

"Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked her.

"**My name is Kyuubi, well, at least that's what you humans call me. My real name is Hitomi (Pupil, given to girls with beautiful eyes.). Why do ask mortal?" She said with venom.**

"Geez, Just asking a simple question. Anyways, beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said, oblivious to the blush she now had. Well, that was until he woke up in the hospital with see the Sandaime sitting in a chair.

---------------------------Scene Break. Now to where Shadow encountered his demon-------------------

Shadow was slowly walking down a dark path that led to a very large cage with a piece of paper on it with the word "Mikoto". He was curious of the seal.

"So, this is the seal that holds back the eight tailed beast Hachimata no Orochi. Second to Kyuubi, the nine tailed beast, and best friend of her as well. Never thought Orochi would be a girl as well."

Now, when you approach a demon's place, you'd best be ready for anything. Hopefully, anything. What happened next didn't quite catch him off guard. He saw a tail shoot out to grab him, but he didn't move, knowing it wouldn't reach him. He smiled as it stopped a few inches from him.

"So, the great Orochi decides to show herself." Shadow said.

"**Hmmm, your smarter then your brother Naruto, Shadow. You know more then you let on. And yes, Kyuubi was my best friend and we're both girls." She said as she appeared with long silver hair and golden eyes.**

"So, you have name other then the one we gave you like Kyuubi is Hitomi?"

"**Yes. My real name is Tsuki (Moon Gem, I think.). Also, it seems your brother and you have a mental connection so you can talk to each other, and me and Hitomi have one as well. This way we can communicate with each other no matter what." She said, eyeing Shadow.**

"Hmmm, sounds very useful. Indeed, this could be quite useful to use it for training." He said, thinking.

"**Well, it seems it's time for you to go. Your brother just woke up, and so you will too. We will talk later farewell for now." She said making him wake up.**

Now Shadow woke up the same time as Naruto, only to see the Sandaime sitting a chair.

--------------------------------------Scene Break--------------------------------------------

The Hokage was waiting patiently for the two boys to wake up. He saw them sit up and smiled. He asked Shadow what happened.

"Shadow, what happened?" He asked in a grandfather like tone.

"Well, the mob decided to try and kill us, but that was most likely not going to due to us having demons inside of us." He saw the Hokage stiffen at this.

"Don't worry. They mean no harm now. Besides, they might even help us train." The Hokage was now curious about this. Why would demons teach these two boys? He decided to ask later.

"Well, I'm guessing that you met Hitomi Naruto?" Naruto nodded to this. "I met Tsuki." The Sandaime was now very worried.

"Do not fret Oji-san. Although it saddens me that our father mother gave theirs lives to seal the Bijuu inside of us, we shall become greater than them both." He finished while smiling the entire time.

"Alright Shadow, thank you for telling me this. I believe Naruto would've told me the same?" Naruto nodded. "Very well. Do you know who your parents are?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes. Our father was the Yondaime. Arashi Kazama." The Hokage nodded at this. "Our mother was the strongest Uchiha since Uchiha Madera." The Hokage nodded again.

He then spoke "Do you know of your bloodlines then?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, but I believe we have the Sharigan and the Shingan."

"That you do. Also, both of you are elemental masters. Able to use all elements perfectly." The Hokage said while smiling. These two kids would be the best shinobi that Konoha has seen in many years.

The Hokage stood up. "Alright boys, you are free to go and come to my office tomorrow morning. We shall discuss this then and you will learn what both of the bloodlines do. Until then, see you later." The Hokage then left.

Naruto and Shadow both got up and left. Shadow looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry. Just wait until we show all these people who we are the sons of. Then they will respect us." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's about time we some respect about here. Anyways, let's go home and go to sleep. We gotta see Oji-san in the morning!" He said and they both ran home thinking everything over and smiling the whole time.

They both got home and ate their dinner and got ready for bed. They climbed into their beds and fell asleep. They just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note - Alright!! First chapter done! Kind of long too. Oh well. People long chapters, I think. Meh, whatever. Review. If I get ten reviews chapter two shall be up.**


	2. Explanation and Training

**Legend**

"…" - Speaking

'…' - Thinking

_Italics represent flashback_

**Bold with be either Demons or enraged yelling in demon state, or Authors notes.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. I do own Shadow because he is me in this story.**

**Chapter 2 - The Explanation and Training**

We find our two heroes just waking up from their sleep after talking with the Hokage the day before. They got up and each took a shower, then prepared some ramen and ate it, then got dressed, and left for the Hokage Tower.

They walked through the back ways of Konoha to get to the Hokage Tower to avoid being beaten. They arrived a few minutes later and waited for the Hokage to see them.

The Sandaime appeared and smiled gently at them, telling them to come in. They followed and each sat down and waited for the Hokage to start explaining everything to them.

Sandaime sighed gently and looked at the two boys. Already they have been subjected to severe beatings and assassination attempts on their lives, all because they harbored the two most powerful demons (**he didn't know they were bijuus**), but a select few see past that.

He looked at them and thought of a way to tell them of their parents the best way he could.

"Okay, you two. What I'm going to tell you will never leave this room. Understood?" He said this in a stern voice that suggested no argument. They two kids nodded letting him know they understood.

He continued "Your parents were the greatest shinobi this village has ever seen. Your mother was Uchiha Mikoto, and your father was Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto and Shadow looked at the Hokage, both in awe, their parents were the strongest this village had ever seen? 'Well,' they thought, 'time to make our parents proud, we'll exceed them and become the best shinobi the world has ever seen!' They thought together. The Sandaime continued on "Your father realized that what he was going to do was going to cost him his life, and his wife also realized this, and she also learned the Shiki Fuuin (sp?), which was a smart move for her to learn. It made so when the Kyuubi and Hachimata attacked, they both were to be sealed. Our village is lucky you two were born that night, otherwise we all would have been killed. However, your parents left you everything they have for you two: House, money, clothing, jutsus, even your father's specialized kunai, which allowed him to do his Hiraishin no jutsu **(1)**, also, there are scrolls on the Sharigan and the Shingan, your two bloodlines." He paused to allow this to sink in and catch his breathe. He continued "Now, your house can be found underneath the Yondaime monument on the Hokage Mountain. Here are the keys to your new clan house. I've taken the liberty of having it cleaned and restocked." He handed the keys to Shadow, who nodded and smiled along with Naruto.

The Sandaime added a final small part to this explanation "Also, you two will be able to practice polygamy, which will allow you to marry multiple wives, this way, you can restore your clan." He finished with that and laughed gently, seeing the two kids blush from it.

Shadow was first to speak "Hokage-sama, thank you for telling us this. We appreciate it." He stood up and bowed.

Naruto stood and bowed as well. He then decided to talk "We will not tell any about this unless you say we can. We will see you later Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime was surprised by the 'sama' part, but he didn't mind. He guessed Naruto was finally happy, as was Shadow.

------------------------------------------------Scene Change-------------------------------------------

Naruto and Shadow both left the Hokage Tower walking towards the Hokage Monument, both looking at the Yondaime face, their father, the greatest Hokage to be within Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden In The Leaves).

They continued to walk and think over everything the Sandaime told them. They still couldn't believe it! Their father, the Yondaime, but the resemblances were there. The spiky blonde hair, they ocean blue eyes, anything you saw in the Yondaime, showed in Shadow and Naruto. Their new names are now Kazama Naruto, and Kazama Shadow. They finally arrived at the Monument and walked underneath it and saw a large house with a spiral on it. 'Yup. This is it.'

They walked up to the door and opened it. When they entered, they were awe struck. "Wow." was all they could say together. The house looked to be almost three times the size of the Hyuuga Clan House, and that was huge! It made the Hyuuga's house look like their old apartment. They looked around and finally found the library, which was huge! It had jutsus from E-rank all the way to SS-rank jutsus. They vowed to try and learn everything in the library.

They went upstairs and each found a large room with their names on it. It seems their parents wanted them to be comfortable in the house and already filled their closets with clothes that would fit them perfectly. They also had a set of clothes that made them look like the Yondaime.

They went back downstairs and into the library. They each took E-ranked scrolls and began to practice with them. The first three they worked on were the Kawarimi (body replacement technique), Henge (transformation technique), and the Bunshin (clone technique) no jutsus.

They could do the first two easily, but the Bunshin was always screwed up and it looked dead, or mutated. They realized they had too much chakra for such a low level technique. Shadow decided to find another Bunshin-type technique. He found what he was looking for in the A-ranked section. It was called Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (shadow clone jutsu).

He brought the scroll back and he and Naruto both read the scroll and tried it. Naruto was first to try out the technique. He placed his hands into a cross like seal and shouted the jutsu "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Instantly, fifteen clones appeared and all looked perfect. He smiled. This technique was golden.

Shadow then placed his hands in the same seal and shouted the technique "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" Fifteen perfect copies appeared just like Naruto's did as well. He rolled the scroll up and placed it back in the A-rank section. He then moved on and found a scroll on the Shingan and Sharigan. He took them and walked back to Naruto.

"Here are the scrolls on our bloodlines. Let's start with the Shingan." He said as he unrolled the scroll and Naruto nodded.

_The Kazama Bloodline limit is called the Shingan. The eyes are golden in appearance and as a Kazama grows the eyes grows tear shaped tomoes will appear._

_That is a sign of the Shingan growing. The final Shingan level is that of a golden eye with six tomoes._

_Level one Shingan: Allows Analysis Mode to be used. This allows the user to see their strength, speed & morale. This helps the user to know what to pick on in a fight. This mode grows with the user, as it allows us to see Chakra, chakra levels, spiritual energies and other things like emotions._

_Level 2 Shingan Two Tomoe: Allows us to see things in slower motion, so our bodies can react to it faster. Beware Kazama Family, because if your body cannot react fast enough you will still get hit. This form also allows us to copy techniques._

_Level 3 Shingan Three tomoes: This is the kicker, the ability to copy bloodlines. This made the Kazama family wanted throughout the Shinobi countries for this ability. Most of us were hunted and killed for our abilities others were kidnapped with intention of being made into weapons of destruction. Kazamas are naturally warm hearted and we will only fight for what we believe in. For that most of us were killed._

Naruto and Shadow shedded some tears after reading that part.

_Level 4 Shingan 4 tomoes: This is an interesting form of Shingan. It allows the user to make special traps that can be activated in the Kazama's mind. Also traps regenerate after a while. Also it allows the user to copy any kind of writing and store it in ones mind. This includes battle plans, scrolls and lists for the Kazama men that are whipped by their wives._

Naruto and Shadow started laughing at that but then stopped. They realized they could end up like that.

_Level 5 Shingan 5 tomoes: This allow us to master bloodline techniques copied to their fullest. These eyes can copy Mangekyou Sharingan, Byakugen no Ten and even Clan techniques. _

_Not many Kazama's make it to this level._

_Level 6 Shingan 6 tomoes: This is Kazama power at its rawest, this fully evolved Shingan allows us to read minds, take memories away, implant false memories or wipe their mind clean. Another ability of this form is to Shingan Bunshin No Jutsu. This allows the user to make an exact replica of anyone. It can copy things such as powers, nature and even chakra capacities. Only draw back to the Shingan Bunshin No Jutsu as it drains a lot of chakra, approximately 90 percent of it. Only one Kazama lived this long to achieve it, my grandfather, the first head of the family Kazama Kopachi._

Shadow then rolled up the scroll and sighed gently. "Well, it seems this bloodline is the greatest in all of the countries if what this scroll says is true. Well, it seems me and you will have to keep the Kazama family name alive." He yawned and he unrolled the Sharigan scroll.

_The **Sharingan **literally_ "_Copy Wheel Eye", is a special type of pupil condition that naturally occurs in all members of the Uchiha clan, though not all of them gain the ability to use it._

_The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize __ninjutsu__genjutsu__, and __taijutsu__ with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them._

_The Sharingan also grants the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects._

_The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects._

_A fully-evolved Sharingan eye can track all but the quickest opponents, even if the user can't move at the same speed._

_This perception is also great enough to see through genjutsu, depending upon the skill of the user, and the ability to observe the movement and flow of chakra, but not to the same extent or clarity as the Byakugan._

_Additionally, the Sharingan grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty._

_Finally, the Sharingan is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. When used in conjunction with the other aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes, even before they do, making it appear as if the user can see the future._

"Well," Naruto stated, "that's pretty fricken' cool of the Sharingan. Although, since our Shingan can also copy, me and you should use a different doujutsu, like me use the Sharingan, and you the Shingan, or vice-versa." He finished and yawned.

Shadow rolled up the scroll and walked back to the scroll section and put them back, and yawned loudly.

"Alright, I think it's time we went to bed." Naruto nodded and they went upstairs and fell asleep instantly.

-----------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------

After a refreshing night's sleep, our two heroes wake up and head to the library. When they enter the library, they go the D-ranked scroll section and pull out various scrolls.

Shadow learned that Kage bunshins help you learn techniques, or other various items. They created fifteen clones each and began to work on the jutsus.

The first one Naruto decided to learn was Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu), He got that down fairly quick. He moved onto another one, only this time, it was a C-rank one. It was the Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu).

He decided to learn a Suiton (water) jutsu as well. This jutsu was a bit harder for him to learn. But it was Suiton: Teppodama (Water Style: Gunshot). He could feel he used about half of his chakra so far, so he decided to go for an A-ranked jutsu.

He looked through a scroll and came across Tayjuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (mass shadow clone jutsu). It took him about two hours to master it, but he did. He felt himself extremely low on chakra and decided to rest for awhile.

-----------------------------------------------Scene Break----------------------------------------------

Shadow took three C-rank scrolls, two B-rank scrolls, and one A-ranked scroll. He opened the first C-rank one. It was Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu. It took hi about fifteen minutes to make a good size dragon appear.

His second C-rank one was Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu), which took about half an hour to master.

His third C-rank scroll was Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (water clone jutsu). It took only fifteen minutes to get this down.

He opened his first B-rank scroll and it was Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu). This took thirty minutes to get a good grip on.

His second B-rank jutsu was Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb). This took around forty minutes to complete.

He opened his A-rank scroll and it was Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu). This took about half an hour to master and he was rather low on chakra after he finished learning all of these jutsus.

He rolled the scrolls back up and placed them back where they belong. Naruto also did this.

"So," Shadow started, "low on chakra as well?" He looked at Naruto to see him sweating.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "those jutsus are extremely hard. I found some chakra control exercises we can do later. Hopefully we can do them right." He finished.

"Oh? What were the exercises?" Shadow asked.

"They are tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing, and kunai hovering." Naruto stated.

"The last two sound quite difficult. But we'll do them no matter what!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Indeed we will brother, indeed we will." Naruto said. "Well, lets take a break and continue some of this later." Shadow nodded to this. Training like this for the next four years would be difficult, but it will prove to be extremely great for these two kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - Alright!!!! That was my longest chapter ever!!!! And, now I've turned the story into a harem, you guys vote on who should be in it. Right now, I have a Female Kyuubi and the snake girl in Shadow. You guys vote. I can't wait! The third chapter will be out within the next week. Also, if any of my Jutsu are off, do tell me.**


	3. AN Note!

-1**Sorry about not updating guys!! I've had something come up and it's making me unable to update. I'll try to get the third chapter out, but no guarantees. Also, I need you guys to vote on the first girl to join the harem. Also, who should I put on Naruto and Shadow's teams? And their sensei? And their first big mission? Well, I'll make it easier:**

**1) Who should join the harem first?**

**2) Who should be the third member of Naruto and Shadow's team?**

**3) Who should their sensei be?**

**4) Where should their first big mission be to?**

**5) Also, should I add a few female Jinchuurikis to the harem? One for each guy?**


	4. Graduation

**A/N - Sorry!!!! Gomen Nasai!!! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this story. I've had a lot of many thing hold me back from doing it. First, my friend deleted every chapter I had ready THREE TIMES!! Second, my brother was, and still is in the hospital, fighting for his life. And third, I hadn't the heart at the time to write. I'm extremely sorry. Enough of the Author's notes. On with the story. Oh one other thing, their mothers name was supposed to be Miko, not Mikoto. I'm having three polls at the end!**

**Legend**

"…" - Speaking

'…' - Thinking

_Italics represent flashback_

**Bold with be either Demons or enraged yelling in demon state, or Authors notes.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. I do own Shadow.**

**Chapter 3 Graduation**

It had been a long seven years for our two heroes. First learning of their mother and father. Their father was the famed "Yellow Flash Of Konoha" or _Konoha no K__ī__roi Senk__ō_ and their mother was the second most powerful Uchiha known, Uchiha Miko. Second only to Uchiha Madera (sp?). Naruto and his brother Shadow were overjoyed that they had a family, but were saddened that they were all dead. They were the last of their clan, well Kazama Clan anyways. They both were sitting in the back of the class, looking out the window. Iruka was explaining what was to be on the final exam to become a Genin. Naruto and Shadow both chuckled lightly at hearing what was for the final.

"Hey, Naruto," his brother whispered "This test is nothing."

"Yeah," Naruto whispered back.

Apparently Iruka heard them because he turned around and stared angrily at the two Kazama's (though no one knew lol). Iruka heard something outside and saw Kiba had snuck out again and went to find them, leaving them with Mizuki.

"Alright class!" Mizuki shouted "Today we will be reviewing the Henge! Line up!"

One by one, they all lined and performed the technique flawlessly. All that was left was Naruto and Shadow.

"Naruto, do _that_ Jutsu." He chuckled.

"Alright." Naruto took his place and started gathering chakra to do a Henge. There was a 'poof' sound, and, instead of a Mizuki, was a voluptuous blonde with clouds of smoke baring covering the essentials.

Everything was quiet for a minute. Even when Iruka and Kiba came back in, they stared. Everyone stared. Then, Mizuki got a massive nosebleed as did Iruka.

Everyone started laughing and Naruto transformed back to normal laughing his ass off. Shadow was forced to hold his sides as he couldn't hold it in.

"Alright, enough!!!!!" Shouted Iruka. He walked up to the front of class and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Owww! What was that for!?" "Because, you should not use those Jutsu's!!"

Shadow stepped and wiped the water away from his eyes. 'Man, I didn't think he was gonna use that one! Whatever, my turn.' He waited for the signal.

He got the signal and a 'poof' sound was heard. In place of Shadow, was a perfect replica of the Yondaime.

Everyone stared at him for a minute, before the girls were 'awwwwing and ooooohing' at the sight of him. Shadow then changed back.

"Very good." Said Iruka. He was proud that Shadow was mature enough not to do such a disgraceful jutsu.

He walked back to his seat and sat, and started cracking up for no reason. Everyone stared at him before back at Iruka who sighed and waited. Five minutes later, Shadow stopped. He resumed the lesson.

-After school, at Naruto and Shadow's house-

"I can't believed you used that jutsu! That was the last one I was expecting you to use, but whatever! You choose what ones you use. At least, don't die, alright?" Shadow may have been older, smarter and mature, but he always worried for his brother Naruto.

Naruto just nodded his head. "Alright. By the way, what level is your Shingan?" He subconsciously activated his to the level three form.

Shadow activated his to the level three form as well. "I'm guessing we're extremely close to the fourth level. Night fight or spar we have, we should be there."

"Alright! This has to be the best bloodline ever!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

"Indeed it is my brother, indeed it is." Shadow yawned and stretched. "Well, how's your progress with the Rasengan?" He inquired.

"Well, I've mastered it, but I'm trying to make it a lot bigger for more damage. We've both already mastered it and the Rasengan Dangan, (saw this before, not mine.), and we mastered every E through A rank scroll in our house. All that's left is S-class, and that'll take a long time. Also, did you sign the three summoning contracts like me?"

"Yes, I have. I demonic snakes, toads, and wolves. You have demonic foxes, demonic falcons, and demonic apes. Also, because of our Kage Bunshin training, with our high chakra, we're already the level of mid Jounin. That's about twenty years of training."

Naruto nodded his head and went outside and jumped onto the roof to look at the village. 'Father, Mother, although you love the village, me and Shadow don't, but, we will always protect, no matter what. We're looked upon as demons, nothing more. This village disgraces you both. We are sorry mother, father.'

"**Well, just remember Naru-kun, Shadow, Sarutobi, Tsuki, and myself are always with you. No matter what." She said gently.**

Over the years, both boys had gotten very close with their demons. They had already decided when they were older that they would marry. After all, they were immortal, and had eternal life. Shadow and Tsuki had found a way to let her out of the seal by summoning her in human form. Tonight, Naruto and Hitomi had planned to try the summoning to see if it will work as well.

-------------------Outside, in a deep forest--------------------

"Alright, let's see if this works Naruto." Shadow said watching with Tsuki on his arm.

He nodded his head and did the hand seals, and yelled out "Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi No Kitsune!" A puff of smoke covered the clearing and a humanoid figure was in the cloud and suddenly latched itself onto Naruto.

"Yay! It worked! Now I can be with Naruto-kun whenever he lets me out!" The voice was definitely feminine, which they assumed was Kyuubi. Once the smoke cleared, they saw Naruto holding Hitomi's arm and smiled to his brother.

"Success." Was all that was needed to be said. Hitomi and Tsuki ran towards each other and hugged one another.

"It's so good to be able to be out here again!" Hitomi said as she flipped her hair and smiled. Tsuki nodded.

"Indeed. Now we can be with them forever. And I mean forever."

They looked over at the two boys and smiled at them. They smiled back, and went to their respective woman. They walked home and had a delicious supper. After that, they went to bed and slept peacefully.

----------------Next Morning, Day Of Graduation---------------

Today was the day they would graduate. Naruto and Shadow woke up to find their own beds empty, but felt the presence of their demons in their minds, knowing they were sleeping.

They got up and had breakfast. They got dressed in a red and black battle uniform. They left their house and use the Shunshin No Jutsu to teleport to the school and be the first ones there.

A couple house later, class had started and they were waiting for their names. Soon, their names were called and they went our side.

"Today," said Iruka, "In order to pass, you must use three of your own Jutsu to past."

The class just nodded and everyone went, using the basic three to past with an average, except for Sasuke, who ended with Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu, earning the 'Rookie of the Year' award.

Only two were left and they were Naruto and Shadow. Shadow decided to go first among the two.

He walked up and heard people snickering behind and knew that they wanted him to fail. He just sighed and made hand seals faster than anyone knew. His first one would be blast full one.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!" An extremely hot line of flame shot from his mouth and went about 10 meters.

The crowd could only gape. Sasuke was bristling with anger. People were changing their view of Shadow quickly.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large snake about the size Manda, although much stronger, appeared with Shadow on his head.

"**Why did you summon me?"** The snake asked.

"Because I want to pass. Besides, good shows gives us better credit. Anyways you can go." The snake disappeared.

He held his hand out and a blue ball of energy gathered in it, making a typhoon sound. Iruka couldn't form a sentence.

"How…. When… where…" The kids looked at their teacher to see what was wrong with him. They looked back at Shadow as he threw the ball, having destroy a fair amount of land.

"Rasengan Dangan." (Spiral Bullet) Was all he said.

"I take it I pass Sensei?" Shadow asked.

Iruka could only nod his head and hand him a headband, which Shadow took and tied around his left arm, when inside and waited for his brother.

Naruto stepped up, knowing it was his turn.

He made a single seal and held his hand out.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" A large blast of wind blew threw the area and destroyed a large area.

"Raikyu!" A ball of lighting appeared from nowhere and blew a nice hole in the ground.

Naruto held both his hands summoning a lot of chakra to each hand. In his right hand, was a blue sphere, which the class realized as the Rasengan, but his left hand, which held red chakra, in the same sphere, they didn't know.

Naruto then slammed them both into a tree "Rasengan Nirentotsu!"

The class could only look at the destruction and realized, that whatever was said about him, was exactly opposite of him.

Naruto walked up and took a headband and tired it around his right arm. He went inside and sat next to Shadow.

---------------A couple hours later-------------------

"Alright class! I want to congratulate you for a job well done. From here on, you're all Shinobi of Konoha. Make me proud. Your sensei's will be here shortly. Now, let's introduce the teams."

"Team Seven," People picked their heads up at this. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Shadow," A loud W00T! Was heard. He continued "And Uchiha Sasuke. Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai." A groan and many shrieks of displeasure was heard.

"Team Eight Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Another groan was heard from Ino.

"Team Ten. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Soon the sensei's began to arrive. First was a red eyed woman.

"Alright, Team Seven with me." And the three walked with her. They walked out and followed her to a training field.

"Alright. Let's start with introductions. You, the darker haired blonde."

Shadow opened his eyes and yawned.

"My name is Uzumaki Shadow. I like training, learning more jutsu, my brother, and cooking. I dislike people who are stuck up, and judge people before they get to know them."

Kurenai just nodded and pointed to Naruto "You go."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What my brother said, is what I like and dislike. Nothing much more needed to be said."

She nodded again. She pointed at Sasuke "Go."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, and trying to surpass my brother Itachi. I dislike a lot of things. My dream, is to became head of the Uchiha Clan."

Kurenai nodded again. She then smiled lightly at her team "Alright guys, tomorrow we will be having a survival test to see if you're good enough to become Genin."

"What!?" Was shouted by all three of them. If they failed, what would happen? Well, let's find out.

"This test has a 66.6 chance of failure. So, you best be prepared for it. Also, do not eat breakfast, because you'll throw up." She then left after that. Naruto and Shadow also walked home. Sasuke walked home to train a little more.

**A/N Finally!!!! Done this chapter!! Another poll guys. Should Itachi be good? Should a Jinchuuriki appear in their mission? And what should Naruto and Shadow's second bloodline be? I'm getting rid of the Sharingan.**


	5. Poll

**Should Sasuke stay/go with…?**

**A) Kurenai**

**B) Kakashi**

**C) Other**

**Poll ends October 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. sorry guys

3/3/08 - Hey guys... I'm most likely not gonna continue my story, so, it's up for adoption, but please, if you take it, tell me and do a few things for me, okay? First, keep Shadow as Naruto's brother. Second, keep the Shingan bloodline. Third, please, write it in honor of me. I've had so many bad things happen to me in the past two months then I'd like to say. Thank you. Also, pleas euse Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina as their parents.


End file.
